


can this be my new home?

by orangewagon



Series: it feels safer if it hurts [2]
Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Depression Recovery, a happy place, all the cow chop boys aren't directly mentioned but they are there, lets play family reunion, so are some other let's play boys, this is short! I hope you all don't mind too much, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewagon/pseuds/orangewagon
Summary: Some days it's better, and on those better days, you have to bask in the glory.





	can this be my new home?

**Author's Note:**

> The let's play family reunion was so great!!! I didn't get to watch all of it but I hope they archive it! Here's a lil happy fic for your monday

This was so good for him.

Aleks was there, at the lets play reunion, and he was supposed to be on the livestream. However, the pool caught his attention more than anything, well, besides the coolers and cabinets full of alcohol, but he'll get to that later.

The second he stepped out those back doors it was a rush. It was a rush of happiness and amazing people who were happy that he was there and half of them were drunk with almost no clothes on but it didn't matter.

It was a breath of fresh air, a relief. It was a place where he automatically looked around and saw that every person there was in a good place in their lives and was happy to be there and having that positivity around was so enticing to him.

He all of the sudden never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay there and bask in the glory of a group of drunk grown men who are probably going to drown if they aren't careful and he wanted to stay and be an idiot with them, and so what if he wasn't drunk yet. Maybe not drinking would be better for him, but maybe not.

Aleks wasn't sure about this whole reunion thing at first. I mean, everyone getting drunk and showing off how bad they are at video games? That's not necessarily his idea of a fun time.

But he showed up. Because one of the first steps of getting your life back on track is showing up, because if you don't appear where you're supposed to, you will definitely feel awful about yourself (Aleks learned that the hard way).

And his boys were inside. His stupid friends that meant the entire world to him and the boys that kept him afloat were right there like they always are. They are right there, two rooms away from him, probably yelling ridiculous things that didn't mean anything at each other.

But this is where he wants to be. He wants to be at this pool and in this sex house mansion and he wants to be with this group of guys (and maybe a few girls too) who are older than him but know how to crack jokes and understand how cell phones work.

Aleks hugged a lot of people. He still had his backpack on but he pushed his sunglasses up so he could see everyone clearly for a little while.

He knew he didn't look the best, but today, his smile was real. His smile was as bright as it used to be and he was thrilled.

It felt so good to be out. To see people he saw only a few months ago, but it's been decided, a few months is way too long.

He felt his heart beat quicken and his breathing get faster and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he loved it. He loved the adrenaline. He liked knowing that he was so happy that his heart did a little quick step and he wanted to bounce around like a rabbit or a five year old on a sugar rush.

But he maintained himself. He held himself together (another step in recovery) and didn't run inside and outside the house a million times like he wanted.

He hugged everyone he saw and even people he didn't really know and it was good. Physical contact was always good.

This is where the happiness is at, Aleks decided. He would do anything not to have to leave.


End file.
